


Knots Around The Heart

by Spindizzy



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybil would wait for Red for as long as necessary, if there was anything for her to wait for. [Spoilers through The Empty Set.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots Around The Heart

Everyone else has cleared out of the Empty Set, but you have stayed. In your seat, at first, clutching your parasol and hoping that Red would notice you, and then by the stairs down from the stage in the hopes of catching her as she leaves. You have events lined up tonight, events that need you there, but _you_ need _her_ there.

She's been too hard to get hold of lately, pulling away from you as quickly as you can reach out. You _can't_ leave without inviting her.

Your heart thrills as footsteps sound along the walkway above you - then drops as the wrong person says "Hello again, Sybil." His tone is cold enough that you're half-surprised that there isn't ice crawling up your dress. "Red's not taking visitors right now. She's rehearsing for the next show."

 _How dare he?_ is a pulsing refrain in the back of your mind, freezing your tongue with pure affront. He thinks Red won't care that you waited, that she won't come to you after her rehearsal. How dare he keep Red from you? How dare he come between you like this, _presume_ like this -

Red starts to sing, and your thoughts stutters out.

You can't see her, and her voice is unaccompanied, but you still turn your face to the stage and let her voice wash over you like sunlight. She's singing something you don't recognise, and oh, but you'd stay and listen to her all night if she'd let you. If there was no one in the way.

You open your eyes - you hadn't realised that you'd closed them - but he isn't looking at you. He's looking to the stage as well, and his smile is so soft and adoring that you can't bear to look at him. You don't remember ever seeing him smile in your presence before.

You don't remember ever seeing your own feelings written so clearly on someone else's face before.

Tonight, you will give Red's name to a select group of people. You will be meticulous in your presentation; your poise unshakeable and your confidence unquestionable.

Now, you are none of those things. You're clinging to the arm of a man you hate, letting him support your weight as you realise why he's been keeping the object of your adoration from you. Together, they've ruined you.

_How dare you how dare you how_


End file.
